Day Scare!
by Flower princess11
Summary: After a fight with Spectra, Danny accidentally gets turned into a toddler...and he still has his powers. He begins getting into mischief all over town and now it's up to Sam, Tucker, Jazz and even The Fenton's to find him before he gets himself (and everyone else) in BIG trouble.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Day Scare!**

 _ **Chapter 1: A LITTLE problem**_

It was a typical, Friday morning in the town known as Amity Park as the town's people were doing their daily routine of getting up and ready to start their day. Adults were on their way to work while younger teenagers and children were on their way to school. Some of which includes the town's own secret super hero team Team Phantom, which includes as members Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton, who is secretly the ghostly super hero Danny Phantom. They were all walking to school, getting ready for another day of homework, books and teachers dirty looks.

"Man, I thought Friday would never get here..." Danny said as they continued to walk.

"I know what you mean...It felt like it's been going on forever...'Sam said with a sigh.

"Yeah but just think...tonight we can just kick back, relax with mindless video games and junk food just like teenagers are suppose to, right Danny...'Tucker said, only to get no reply.

"Danny?...'Tucker asked and he and Sam turned to see their friend looking at what looked to be a movie poster, announcing a new flick.

"Awesome, next week this place is showing the new movie _Kenny Solar..."_ Danny said as he read the movie poster. _  
_

"A sci-fi flick?..."Sam questioned.

"Not just any...I saw the trailer...it's suppose to be epic...about a teenager who fights aliens from attacking his home planet, it's so suppose to kick butt...I can't wait to see it...'Danny said in excitement.

"Um, Danny...hate to burst your bubble...but I think you might _have_ to wait a while...'Tucker said...

"Check the rating...'Sam instructed.

Danny looked and to his dismay, he saw that the film is suppose to be R rated...which means that unless he suddenly turned seventeen in just a week, he's not seeing the movie..

"Darn it..." Danny said in dismay, unable to believe that he's going to be missing even a movie out.

"Relax Danny, we can rent the DVD when it's out...'Sam said, trying to be optimistic for a change.

"Which according to my calculations will be no sooner than a period of 3-5 months...'Tucker said not-so-helpfully.

"Are you guys kidding me? We can't rent it and there's no way my parent's will let me watch anything higher than PG-13, especially with how weirder than normal they are acting lately..." Danny complained.

'I take it there was another dose of family dramedy on the Fenton family..."Sam asked with amusement in her tone.

"You got that right... You guys won't even believe what happened this morning...'Danny groaned as memories came back to him...

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _About 20 minutes ago_

 _At Breakfast_

 _"Remember son, what separates the Fenton boys from the Fenton men, is having enough rooms for seconds..."Jack Fenton said as he went to devour his second stack of pancakes while Danny was still on his first._

 _"Whatever you say dad...'Danny said, feeling weird out as he continued to just eat his breakfast._

 _"Hey Danny...I was checking the attic for things to donate for the Amity Park toy drive and look at what I found..." Maddie suddenly appeared and_ _in her hands a teddy bear wearing a space helmet._

 _"It's your old Captain Snuggles...'Maddie said as she handed it to her son._

 _Danny blinked in surprise, this is the old teddy bear he had when he was little, kind of like how Bearbert Einstein was to Jazz._

 _"Uh huh.."Danny said as he chose to ignore it and focus on his breakfast._

 _"I remember this thing, you used to play with it all the time when you were just a little tyke...'Jack said as he looked at the bear._

 _"You were so small back then, you both were almost the same height...'Jack said as he got a little teary eyed._

 _Danny tried to ignore the weirdness this was getting and eat but his mom was looking at the bear and her son._

 _"Danny, I remember when you used to dress up in your old space man suit and play pretend with Captain Snuggles..."Maddie said before she pinched his cheeks._

 _"Mom..."Danny whined in embarrassment but they weren't done._

 _"I also remember when you used to pretend your old wagon was a space ship and you both would take trips to the moon..." Jack said in the same kind of weird voice._

 _"Mom...dad...you guys are scaring me more than usual..."Danny said..." Mom, weren't you saying something about a toy drive?..." He reminded._

 _"Yeah...Danny, you are not thinking of donating it, are you?..." Maddie asked in a surprise tone._

 _"Donate it if you want, I don't need it..." Danny said with a shrug. ._

 _"Are you kidding me, you used to love this thing... Jack said._

 _"When I was little...but I'm a teenager now, let some little kid have it if he wants it..." Danny said, not seeing any big deal._

 _"I understand son, but it feels like just yesterday you were still so little..." Mom said, getting a weird look on her face._

 _"Mom..." Danny said in worry, this is the third time this week she got all weird over things like this._

 _For the next twenty minutes, his parents kept talking about how cute he and captain Snuggles were when he was little until the poor teenager couldn't take it anymore and ran his way to school to get away his nostalgic struck parents._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Ouch...'Tucker and Sam both said sympathetically.

They both knew first hand how parents were when they started _"missing"_ how little and cute their kids used to be. It's a total pain!

"You got that right...Not only that but yesterday mom was gushing over old pictures and dad keeps saying that while I am still growing, I'm still a Fenton boy..." Danny said.

"What does that even mean, anyway?..."Tucker asked.

"I don't know...all they do is treat me like a little kid..." Danny said... "I save the day, I go to school and they still see me as a kid...'He said.

"Unless you want to tell them what you actually do with your spare time, let them think what they want..."Sam said in a reminding kind of way.

"I know...I won't tell them but it can get frustrating at times...like today..." Danny said.

"Man, the one good thing about school is that it gives teens a break from dealing with their folks...so let's go there, do what we have to do and after that it's video game battle at my place..." Tucker said.

"Now that I can do...'Danny said with a smirk.

However before they could go, Danny's ghost sense went off and the trio knew what that meant.

"Ghost time..." Tucker said and Danny sighed.

'Class is starting in 10 minutes, you guys go right ahead...'Danny said.

"Are you sure you won't need any help Danny?...'Sam asked.

"Look, I don't hear screaming people yet, so it's probably the Box Ghost and I don't want _**ALL**_ of us to spend this Friday in detention, go on...'Danny insisted.

"Okay, but if you have any trouble, just call us and we'll make up an excuse for Lancer on the spot...'Sam said and Danny nodded.

Tucker and Sam soon left to get to class to avoid a tardy and Danny looked around to see what might have set his ghost sense off.

"Now who is it this time...'Danny wondered as he looked around, trying to find whatever triggered his ghost alarm. However as he flew by the nearby park, it went off again and he soon saw only one being in the otherwise empty area...A woman with red hair, shades and a red business suit who was looking over some plants and hasn't noticed him yet...

"Penelope Spectra?..."Danny whispered before he put his game face wrong.

Spectra is a tricky ghost and whenever she is around, nothing good ever comes from it. He had to see what is up.

"There it is...Spectral lilies...found only in the human world...they are all I need left for my formula and to start with my plot...'The sadistic ghoul said as she plucked the flower that was mostly white with greenish tips, making it look as if it was radioactive or something.

In her other hand it was a tube that had inside what looked to be a green concoction that was also glowing too...

"Can't you read the sign, no picking the flowers...'Danny quipped, getting Spectra's attention.

' _ **YOU**_!...'Spectra shouted as she sent a blast at him.

"Nice to see you again, too..." Danny said when he dodged the blast.

"Get lose Phantom, I'm not dealing with you right now...'Spectra ordered.

"I was going to ignore you, but then I heard you talking to yourself about formula's and an plot, and I can't ignore that...you should really see someone about talking to yourself thing...'Danny mocked.

"Why you-...'Spectra shouted as she sent more blasts at him and flew to attack him, which ended with the two of them psychically fighting, though Spectra hid on her pocket the tube with her ingredient.

Usually when Danny fights Spectra, it's only _AFTER_ she starts with her plots, but it seems he caught her before she had a chance to engage in it, and Danny is oing to take advantage of that.

"What's that formula for? Nothing good, I bet...'Danny shouted.

"None of your business you little brat!...'Spectra spat but then sensed Danny get angry when she called him little.

"I am not little..." Danny said in a slow voice and the emotion eater noticed this and tried to take advantage of it.

"Well of course you are, you are like what 14...15...too little to drive...too little to go to college...heck, probably too little to watch an R rated film an I right? Face it, your little...'Spectra mocked and watched Danny get angry and angrier at her taunting.

"Okay, that's it...you asked for it...'Danny shouted as he felt full on fisticuffs on her, and the assault ended with the _incomplete_ potion in her pocket to fly out and it's contents landing all over Danny.

" _ **MY POTION?!.**_.."Spectra shouted in dismay.

 _ **"EW**_! What is this slime?...'Danny complained only to see Spectra look outright furious right now.

"You idiot! You _**ruined**_ my formula meant to absorb youth from teenager... which took me _**WEEKS**_ to make and it wasn't even ready yet!...'Spectra yelled.

"Hmm...since I'm still pretty youthful, I say it's a good thing it's a dud...'Danny said as he wiped the last of the slime off him.

"You'll pay for this..."Spectra screamed as she tried to assault him, only for Danny to send an ice blast at her, stunning her for a moment.

"Sorry but I'm broke...let's continued this again say...never...'Danny said as he pulled out his thermos and sucked Spectra in before she got her second wind.

 _ **"YOU LITTLE BRAT!.**_..'Spectra yelled before she was finally inside..

"Danny frowned at being called little again and clasp his thermos shut.

"Crazy Spectra..."Danny muttered as he put his thermos away. However he soon heard a nearby clock tower ringing and saw that it was already 8:00am.

"Oh man, I'm late...Mr. Lancer is going to kill me...'Danny said in dismay as he was about to start flying to class, so he could at the very least beg his teacher to show him even a _little_ bit of mercy.

However, before he could take to the air, Danny felt a little light headed suddenly.

"Whoa...what's happening?...'Danny questioned as he suddenly felt dizzy, the whole world was beginning to spin around him.

Not only was it spinning...it was getting bigger too...bigger and bigger...before it suddenly all went dark.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Day Scare_

 _ **Little Danny**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you all enjoyed the new installation on my _**"Lost episodes"**_ series.

Minor edits made on December 3, 2018.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
